Shivanya Singh
Shivanya Rithik Singh 'is the main protagonist and title character in Naagin. She is the daughter of Ichchadari Naag and Ichchadari Naagin who were the Naagmani protectors.She is Rithik's wife. She is the mother of Shivangi Nikhanj. Shivanya is portrayed by Mouni Roy. History 20 years before the events of Naagin, Shivanya was a daughter of an Ichchadari Naag and naagin who were the protectors of Naagmani. She lived with her parents and her cousin, Shesha. On Maha Shivaratri, Shivanya's parents were killed by Ankush, Viren, Shailesh, Suri, and Yamini. Shivanya was able to see Ankush, Viren, Shailesh in her mother's eye and was unable to see Suri and Yamini as they were hidden in the dark. Shesha and Shivanya were vowed to take revenge. Recent Events '''Naagin ' 20 years after her parents' death, Shivanya entered as a maiden in the palace. However, she was brought into Ankush's house because of Rithik, much to Yamini and Tanvi's dismay. She was able to stop the marriage after finding about their family residing in America forever if Rithik marries Tanvi. Shivanya marries Rithik and sends Viren into a coma after stopping the marriage. After getting protective rings from Gurumaa, it made their revenge hard. After learning that Suri is the 4th murderer from Shesha, they both kill him. Soon, Shivanya starts to fall in love with Rithik after finding out that he is a good person and is unaware of Ankush's doings. She couldn't kill Shailesh because of the ring. They both face Kabir, a nevla but, they both manage to kill him. After an attack from Gurumaa's knife, she lost all of her powers. After gaining them back, she killed Shailesh. They both find out about Sangram Singh, Rithik's true father. They both face Mayuri, a peacock. Mayuri was sent by Gurumaa but, Mayuri was killed by the both of them. Finding out that Yamini is the 5th killer and was the reason for all the happenings, Shesha and Shivanya try to kill her. Finding out that Shesha loves Rithik, they both become enemies. After getting the blame for Ankush's death, Yamini try to murder Shivanya and Rithik. But, they both survive. Rithik soon finds out about the truth of his real father and Yamini's evil intentions, they both join hands to protect the Naagmani. They both later consummate their marriage which made Shivanya a human. Viren wakes up from his coma and sends Shivanya to jail but, Shivanya manages to kill Viren. Kabir later comes back and sides with Shesha. Kabir tries to kill Shivanya and Rithik but, Shivanya and Shesha killed him. She kills Yamini as Kali maa which completed her revenge. Shivanya got her powers for a day since, Sangram Singh died. She uses her powers to stop Shesha from breaking the Maheshmati wall and successfully put back where Naagmani was supposed to be.They both get a boon to stay together and she gets pregnant. '''Naagin 2 3 months later, Shivanya and Rithik are running away from unknown enemies. Shivanya slips and is taken to the hospital. She gives birth to a healthy baby girl, Shivangi. Shivanya gets worried because naagins give birth in 3 months. Almost 25 years later, Shivanya now runs a bakery and lives with Anand and his family. Shivanya is now being searched by Naglok as she never returned. Shivanya who is now old and widowed, doesn't want Shivangi to be an Ichchadari Naagin because she doesn't want to her to experience the same thing she did. Guruji, who is the new priest of the temple tells her to get Shivangi married before she is 25. After learning that Shivangi and Rocky are in love with each other, she arranges the marriage between Shivangi and Rocky, unaware that Yamini is alive. Still unaware that the Maheshmati kingdom is released and Yamini is alive, the wedding happens. On the wedding night, she locks Shivangi in a room and Yamini's gang kills Shivangi's family. Shivanya was fatally stabbed by Shesha, Yamini, Avantika, Vikram, Kapalika, Amar, Manav, and unknown person whom she believes it's Rocky. They try to torture her after her death by sending to hell but,she went to heaven. Already dying, Shivanya knocks Shivangi unconscious and wore her bridal clothes. Shesha, who was angry at Shivangi for snatching Rocky, pushes her off a cliff. Appearance Shivanya is described to be beautiful which attracted Rithik. She has black, long, curly hair that is down all the time. She has brown eyes. She has a thin build and athletic figure. She is shown to be average. Sangram Singh did tell her that she looks more like her mother. She is shown to be wearing sarees. In her naagin avatar, she has blue eyes and gold skin. Ankush did describe her skin gold as gold. In Naagin 2, she does have glasses that she wears all the time. She does wear her hair in a bun. Even though she is aging, she has no wrinkles or gray hair. Personality Shivanya is shown to be gentle and nice to everyone around her. She does care for the people she loves mostly, Rithik, Shesha and Shivangi. She does have a stubborn side which she shows to her enemies. She does get along with everyone especially, Rithik and his family. She is shown to be very loyal and she doesn't want to kill innocent people. She is always shown to be calm. But, she does lose her temper at times. She does what her heart says to do. She is shown to be sensitive at Rithik's jokes. Naagin Powers It was revealed that Shivanya's mom gave more powers than Shesha thus, making Shivanya a powerful Ichchadari Naagin because her mom knew Shesha was going to try to kill her one day. She is blessed by Shivji which makes her more powerful than ever. She did pass on these powers to Shivangi. She does have traditional powers like other Ichchadari Naagins and Naags. She also has powers that other Ichchadari Naagins and Naags don't have since she was blessed. She has powers such as: * Increasing and decreasing size: 'Like other snakes, she can increase her size how big and decrease her size how small she wants. * '''Extending: '''She can extend her arm and tongue as far as she can just like Shesha. * '''Sleep poison: '''Like other snakes, she has sleep poison which makes people sleep for hours. * '''Transformation: '''When it is full moon day, she does lose her control and changes into a snake. Her skin changes into snakeskin and her eyes turn into red. * '''Shape-shifting: '''She can change into any animal or form. She can change into Sheshnaag. * '''Telekinesis: '''She can move things with her eyes and without touching it. * '''Fire: '''She can spit fire just like most Ichchadari Naagins and Naags can. * '''Objects: '''She can turn into objects shown in Episode 34. She can also bring objects from nowhere. * '''Through the walls: '''She can go through walls and mirrors. * '''Storms: '''She can make storms like tornadoes. * '''Mind communication: '''She can talk to Shesha and other snakes through her mind. Relationships '''Family ' '''Mother Shivanya's relationship with her mother is unknown. Father Her relationship with her father is unknown. Anand (Foster brother) ' Anand is Rithik's friend. Anand and his family gave Shivanya shelter in his home. Shivanya does treat him like her own brother. 'Sangram Singh ' '(Father-in-law) ' Shivanya does save Sangram Singh from Yamini multiple times. Yamini told her that Sangram Singh was the 5th murderer. Believing that, Shivanya gets confused and didn't want to kill him as he is Rithik's father. After finding out that Yamini was the 5th murderer, Sangram Singh revealed that he is the long lost king and everything else about him. She united Sangram Singh with Rithik and did many other favors for him. He did die for Shivanya so, she can get her powers back. Sangram also died for Rithik as he doesn't want his son to die. 'Shesha ' '(Cousin/Enemy) ' Shivanya and Shesha were close to each other like sisters.They both decided to take revenge from the Raheja family. Shesha got mad Shivanya because Shivanya was falling in love with Rithik which is forbidden for a Naagin to love a human. Shivanya even got into fight with Shesha just for Rithik. After Shesha spent time with Rithik as Shivanya, she started falling in love with him. She backed up because Shivanya and Rithik were in love with each other. Finding out about this, Yamini used it against Shesha which made both of them enemies. It is revealed that Shesha and Shivanya do love each other but, they both hide it from each other. As Shivanya showed love for her, Shesha showed hate for her. It is revealed that deep down in her heart, Shesha still cares about Shivanya. One day, Shivanya pretended to be dead and Shesha swore revenge on Yamini. In Naagin 2, Shesha's hate grew for Shivanya even more. Shesha stabbed Shivanya mostly because of her anger. 'Shivangi Nikunj (Daughter) Shivanya and Shivangi had a normal mother-daughter relationship. They never had fights but, Shivanya does scold Shivangi whenever she did something bad. They both love each other so much that they can do anything for each other. Shivanya did tandav even though, it is bad for humans. Shivanya didn't want to see her daughter die so, she sacrificed herself for her daughter. Shivangi swore revenge because she deeply cared about her. Friend(s) Tanvi Mathur (Friend/Former romantic rival) Tanvi hated Shivanya because Shivanya married Rithik. Tanvi heard Shivanya talk about revenge over the phone. Tanvi tried to split Rithik and Shivanya apart but, she failed. Later on, they become friends and their friendship build on throughout the show. Shivanya helps Tanvi prepare for engagement with Kabir. Finding out that Shivanya is a naagin, Tanvi tried to warn everyone but, no one listened. After telling Kabir the truth, Kabir killed Tanvi. Shivanya and Shesha get the blame for her death. Shivanya still mourned her death. Amrita Raheja (Friend/Formerly one-sided enemy) Amrita and Shivanya had became friends after her marriage. Amrita, Divya and Angad always try to make romantic scenes between Rithik and Shivanya. After Rithik exposed who Shivanya was, Amrita started hating her. Like everyone else, she also believed that Shivanya killed Ankush. Shivanya tried warn her and others that Kabir is a nevla but, Amrita told her to be quiet. Amrita forgave Shivanya as she is not her father's murderer and she tried to save them from Kabir. Amrita, along with Angad and Divya, tried to stop Yamini from hurting Shivanya and Rithik. Divya Raheja (Friend/Formerly one-sided enemy) Shivanya and Divya had became friends after her marriage. Divya, Amrita and Angad always try to make romantic scenes between Rithik and Shivanya. After Rithik exposed who Shivanya was, Divya started hating her. Like everyone else, she also believed that Shivanya killed Ankush. Shivanya tried warn her and others that Kabir is a nevla but, Amrita told her to be quiet. Divya forgave Shivanya as she is not her father's murderer and she tried to save them from Kabir. Divya, along with Angad and Amrita tried to stop Yamini from hurting Shivanya and Rithik. Angad Raheja (Friend/Formerly one-sided enemy) Shivanya and Angad had became friends after her marriage. Angad is the mastermind behind the romantic scenes. Angad, Amrita and Divya always try to make romantic scenes between Rithik and Shivanya. After Rithik exposed who Shivanya was, Angad started hating her. Like everyone else, he also believed that Shivanya killed Ankush. Shivanya tried warn him and others that Kabir is a nevla but, Amrita told her to be quiet. Angad forgave Shivanya as she is not his father's murderer and she tried to save them from Kabir. Angad, along with Divya and Amrita tried to stop Yamini from hurting Shivanya and Rithik. It is possible that Angad is her foster brother in Naagin 2. Romance(s) Rithik Singh (Husband/Romantic Interest) After meeting each other at the palace, Rithik started falling in love with Shivanya. After having several intimate moments, they both get married because of Shivanya. After realizing that Rithik is unaware of Ankush's intentions, Shivanya starts to fall in love with Rithik. They do have fights but, they make it up to each other. Shivanya later confesses to him which made Rithik happy. Finding out that she is a naagin, he starts hating her but, loves her deep in his heart. After finding out about Yamini and Sangram Singh, they both join hands for protecting Naagmani. They consummate their marriage which made Shivanya a full human. They both stop Shesha from breaking the Maheshmati wall. They both live together and have Shivangi. After Rithik dies, Shivanya still mourns his death without knowing who was responsible for his death. Gallery Images.jpg Giphy.gif Mouni-roy-latest-photo-in-red-saree-10638.jpeg Mouni-Roy-Naagin-HD-Images.jpg 719310.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-13-22-30-33.png 88E a.jpg 5028e2.gif Trivia * It was revealed that she was born as an Ichchadari Naagin. * She was born at home. * She is an expert at making cakes just like Shivangi. * She doesn't know how to dance until Rithik taught her to. * She can do western dance and other type of dances. * Her name is still Shivanya in the dubbed versions. * She got Shivangi face her fears.